<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wine And Cheese In Three Months by infinitecompositions</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469043">Wine And Cheese In Three Months</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions'>infinitecompositions</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're All Friends Here [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Daredevil (TV), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Found Family, Gen, implied/referenced alcohol consumption, venting family, wine and cheese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 05:47:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitecompositions/pseuds/infinitecompositions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the weirdest set of relationships Happy has ever had, and it even started strangely - with the aunt of a superhero-cum-bartender that he accidentally mentored. </p><p>But Happy has to admit - he does like having this outlet.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Happy Hogan &amp; May Parker (Spider-Man), Happy Hogan &amp; Tony Stark, Matt Murdock &amp; Franklin "Foggy" Nelson &amp; Karen Page, May Parker (Spider-Man) &amp; Peter Parker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We're All Friends Here [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1688329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wine And Cheese In Three Months</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>May’s apartment was an old friend, and Happy very staunchly avoided thinking about how it <em>became</em> an old friend within three months of meeting the kid. She knew about him being Spider-Man. She met Happy soon after he had stepped into some sort of weird mentorship role for the 21-year-old bartender he met on a night he just wanted to vent about his boss, and she dragged him to the weekly sessions. Foggy and Karen knew Peter as well, but also vented about a man named Matt that May seemed all too familiar with, and even once referred to as “the worst good influence”. Every time Matt came up, Happy noticed, May would take a long swig at her drink of choice – a cheap red wine she said she became attached to in college that was perfect for a wine-and-cheese type event like the weekly venting sessions.</p><p>Happy was more than welcome to vent about Peter with May, Foggy, and Karen, but more than that he was also allowed to vent about Tony to people who wouldn’t judge him or worry about his loyalty. Happy’s loyalty should never have been in question, but with enough betrayals in the past, the others around Tony were often watching Tony’s back socially to keep him from being bit.</p><p>“I can’t believe the kid.”</p><p>May shook her head. “I raised him, and I <em>thought</em> I raised him to rub those brain cells together a bit better but apparently not.”</p><p>“How did he even get spider powers?”</p><p>“Doing dumb shit on a field trip.”</p><p>Peter walked in at that time, and he laughed at the four of them. “You got Happy on it?”</p><p>“Of course.” May stood up and pulled her nephew close, hugging him tight. “He was going to need someone to vent to.”</p><p>Peter nodded, pulling a messenger bag higher on his shoulder. “I’ve got some dumb homework assignment due at midnight. You guys have fun, I’ll try to drown you out with my headphones.”</p><p>May and Peter laughed at that, and Peter did duck into his room to a shout of, “Give it your best, kiddo!”</p><p>“So, where did we leave off?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>